


Miss Fortune

by UberDuper



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Platonic Relationships, the ultimate brot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think of it as... a gift!” Sonia's eyes glinted excitedly. “From one friend to another!”</p><p>Day 6 - Morganite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this started out as a Sonia/Hagakure friendship fic, but Ishimaru wormed his way into the story and further into my heart. Also I totally didn't mean for it to end like it did but uh... I like it.

Sonia smiled, staring happily down at the crystal ball before her. The cafeteria bustled around her and her new friend, barely paying the princess and the fortune teller any mind. Still, it was a rather exhilarating experience. Sonia had never been exposed to this sect of the occult before, not like this. Not first hand. This was new, this was exciting... this was hella tight!

“So uh... Sonia, right?” Hagakure reclined in his seat. “You said you wanted your fortune read?”

“Exactly!” Sonia nodded, placing a hand on her bicep and flexing. “I have learned much in my previous two years in Japan, and this is a very exciting turn of events. I was tickled to learn that a true blue, honest-to-goodness fortune teller was coming to Hope's Peak, and an Ultimate one, no less! It felt like a dream come true!”

“Haha, right on.” The fortune teller laughed, scooting his chair back and plonking his feet up onto the lunch table. Before he could say anything else, a loud shout drew their attention.

“Yasuhiro Hagakure! Remove your feet from the lunch table this instant! Especially when talking to a member of the upper class!” Sonia found herself staring down another freshman, one in a fresh pressed uniform. His hair was spiked up and his eyes were a piercing red. Sonia found herself grinning even as Hagakure groaned.

“Ishimaru, c'mon man, we were just hanging out. It's not like anybody over here is eating anyway...” Hagakure tried to plead his case, following Ishimaru's orders anyway.

“Unacceptable!” This 'Ishimaru' proclaimed. “You are displaying an attitude of disrespect to both our upperclassman AND school property!”

“Um... Ishimaru, was it?” Sonia cut in, raising a hand to get his attention. The boy immediately turned to her, delivering a sharp bow.

“That would be correct!” The boy said, still bowing. “Formally, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Prefect and student in Hope's Peak's 78th class, ma'am.” Ishimaru went ramrod straight, holding out a hand for her to shake. Hagakure snorted, pulling his crystal ball into his lap. Sonia examined Ishimaru's hand for a few moments before grabbing it and shaking.

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ishimaru. I'm Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess.”

“Ah!” Ishimaru retracted his hand, nodding seriously. “I've heard of you, Miss Nevermind, if you don't mind me saying!” That drew a chuckle from Hagakure, who glanced around nervously and uttered a perturbed 'what?' when he noticed Sonia and Ishimaru staring at him. “You have a very prestigious talent.”

“Please, call me Sonia.” She requested, putting on a smile and tilting her head. “I agree, my talent is rather... cushy. Though I wish it was not so stifling at times... There are moments in which I wish I was able to do my own work. It's no fun simply... 'coasting' on my status alone...” At that, Ishimaru's eyes lit up. Sonia supposed she had said something favorably.

“I agree, wholeheartedly!” He proclaimed, nodding vigorously. “Success should be achieved through one's own hard work, not simply through natural talent and genius!”

“Hey um... not that I'm against you guys being friends or anything, but it feels kinda like I'm third wheelin' it here...” Hagakure said, a slightly reluctant look on his face.

“Ah, you are right! I think.” Sonia reached over the table and patted Hagakure's shoulder, turning to Ishimaru with a smile. “I am sorry for ignoring you. Perhaps we shall now discuss the time and place in which my fortune reading 'sesh' will take place.” Sonia glanced over to Ishimaru, not noticing Hagakure's panicked face in the process. “Are you perhaps going to get your fortune read as well, Ishimaru? I think it would be a fun experience if we went together.” Ishimaru blinked a few times before shooting an accusing glance at the fortune teller. Hagakure cringed, offering the prefect a hesitant shrug.

“...It seems that Hagakure has not informed you yet of his... exuberant prices.” Ishimaru began.

“L-Look dude,” Hagakure cut him off, holding up his hands defensively. “A guy's gotta make a livin' somehow, man.”

“We are _students_ , Hagakure.” Ishimaru held up a finger, the digit directed towards the ceiling like a conductor's baton. “Our job right now is to learn everything that is required of us so that we might be able to achieve success in the future with the knowledge we obtain now. Not through the extortion of others.”

“...Extortion?” Sonia cocked her head. “But... certainly a fortune from the Ultimate Fortune Teller would be worth a great amount?”

“ _Thank_ you. That's what _I'm_ always saying.” Hagakure grinned, clapping Sonia on the shoulder. “See, Ishimaru? This chick gets it.”

“Y-You should not be touching other students so easily, Hagakure!” Ishimaru demanded, face red. Whether it was because Sonia took Hagakure's side or because he wasn't on board with Hagakure touching her or, heck, some other reason, Sonia wasn't sure. “Especially a member of _royalty_.”

“Aww, c'mon man.” Hagakure groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm. “Lighten up a bit. She's totally cool with it.”

“Yes, that I am!” Sonia smiled, reclining in her chair like Hagakure did. That prompted a laugh from him and a sigh from the prefect. “Ah, Ishimaru. If you would like, I could pay for your fortune as well!”

“A-Ah!” Ishimaru made a strangled sound, face going red with surprise. “M-Miss Nevermind, I could never ask of you something like that!”

“Then _I_ shall ask it of _you_.” She gave him a mischievous grin. “Would you please let me pay for your fortune? As your upperclassman, I won't take 'no' for an answer!”

“W-Well I mean...” Ishimaru looked conflicted. “I-If you say so... I am still conflicted about accepting money from an upperclassman.”

“Think of it as... a gift!” Sonia's eyes glinted excitedly. “From one friend to another!”

* * *

 

“So do I just... place my hands on the ball and my future will be made clear as crystal?” Sonia asked. The three of them - her, Ishimaru, and Hagakure – sat on a sunny hill near the Hope's Peak designated sports fields. From their vantage point, they could see students playing games, relaxing on school grounds, and talking to each other; as well as being able to observe things beyond the grounds, from cars scooting along the road to birds floating through the air on the day's gentle breeze.

“Nah, I'm the one that touches the crystal ball.” Hagakure replied, placing said divining object into the palm of his left hand, wiggling the fingers of his other hand over top of it.

“Ah, alright.” Sonia nodded. She hadn't been feeling very well lately. Not health-wise, but rather emotionally drained. Not all of the other students were as friendly as Hagakure and Ishimaru, often making jabs and comments about her status as a foreigner and her talent. Sure, she had gotten closer to many of them... but that didn't stop people outside of the school grounds, and even those in them for that matter, from saying what they thought behind her back. Still... today was a nice day, and she wouldn't let these negative feelings get in between the time with her friends.

“It's a pleasant day...” Ishimaru noted, taking a light sip of the tea he had brought along. Sonia held her own cup, though Hagakure had politely refused any of the drink.

“'Kay, who wants to go first?” Hagakure glanced between the two of them in that shifty, mystical sort of way that made Sonia want to laugh.

“What's that one game that people play to decide things?” Sonia asked, tapping her chin. “Mmm... right!” She turned to Ishimaru, mustering up all the energy that she could. “Rock, paper, scissors! Let's go!”

“Ah...” Ishimaru let out a curt laugh, his shoulders shaking lightly without spilling his tea. “If it's alright with you, Sonia, I'd like you to go first. You are my upperclassman, after all.”

“Okay...” Sonia pouted for a moment before returning the smile to her face and facing Hagakure. “I'm ready, then!”

“Alright. A warning first.” Hagakure stared Sonia down seriously. “My fortunes have a thirty percent chance of coming true, one hundred percent of the time.” Sonia nodded, the both of them missing Ishimaru's quiet mumble about 'dubious statistics'. “With that said, here we go...” Hagakure clenched his eyes shut, as though deep in thought, and graced the fingers of his free hand over the surface of the crystal ball. He let out a quiet hum, and Sonia stared in admiration. Suddenly, Hagakure's eyelids twitched, and he jerked back a little, eyes snapping open.

“Woah.” He blinked in surprise, both Sonia and Ishimaru staring at him in concern.

“Are you alright?” Ishimaru asked, gently placing his tea down onto their blanket and moving towards Hagakure. The fortune teller waved him off, dropping the crystal ball onto the blanket.

“Yeah... Just uh... didn't expect to see that there...” He rubbed his eyes, clearing his throat, glancing at Sonia. “So uh... you wanna hear the thing verbatim?” The princess nodded vigorously, prompting a sigh from Hagakure.

“Alright well...” He ran a hands through his dreads. “Right. So here's what I saw...” Hagakure leaned forward, planting a hand on his knee. “You'll return to your country and take over after... after your parents die.” Sonia brought her hand up to her chest. That was to be expected, but it still felt strange to hear. Hagakure continued. “Many won't agree with how you rule, but your reign will be otherwise uncontested. I also saw... an island and some kid with brown hair?” He tapped his chin. “I think that's it.”

“Brown hair?” Sonia cocked her head. “Like... Naegi, from your year?”

“Nah.” Hagakure shook his head. “I woulda known if it was him. He looks... a little younger than you? Dunno who he is though.”

“Yes well...” Sonia sighed, startling both Hagakure and Ishimaru by getting up. “I believe I should get going.” Her fortune, as accurate as it seemed – at least the beginning – unsettled her. Was she really destined to settle into the niche that had been carved out for her? Was her time at this school really simply a formality? She needed to think about this... “I shall see you guys tomorrow.”

The two boys watched as Sonia walked away, grass shifting quietly under her feet. Hagakure blinked in surprise, Ishimaru staring quietly. Neither knew what to do, so they could only watch as Sonia disappeared from their sight.

“...We should go check on her.” Ishimaru muttered, once again setting his drink down. “She seemed upset. Perhaps-” Hagakure shook his head.

“I think we should just let her simmer down. She's seemed pretty... wound up lately. Maybe she just needs a bit of alone time, y'know...” The fortune teller's concern was betrayed by his voice. “We _have_ been hangin' with her a lot lately.”

“...Perhaps.” Ishimaru repeated, settling back down on the blanket and sighing.

“So you want your fortune now?” Hagakure asked, raising an eyebrow. Ishimaru nodded, letting Hagakure go through his routine once again, this one calmer than Sonia's. After a minute, Hagakure's eyes opened back up and he began.

“You're familiar with Oowada...”

* * *

 

“Mmmhmmhmm...” Sonia chuckled lightly, staring at the TV before her as she admired what remained of a crushed, pink gemstone. She was back in Novoselic, watching her favorite and only authorized broadcast. Tokyo Despair Network, broadcasting live from the site of Hope's Peak Academy, former teaching institution and current location for the biggest 'Mutual Killing' game yet. The remains of the jewelry in her hand had left tiny cuts on her fingers in one last act of revenge, but she ignored them in favor of the television.

The princess watched, a childish giggle bubbling up from her throat, as the second trial finished, Monobear's creaky voice squeaking through the speakers. “It's punishment time!” Her fingers drummed against her chin as she watched the screen change, showing Mondo Oowada being dragged away, the screen captioned 'Mondo Oowada has been found guilty'.

“Excellent...” She sighed, reclining on the throne. Things had been so peaceful ever since she had declared martial law. And with her parents... 'out of commission', she was free to do whatever else she pleased with the country.

A sobbing caught her attention, causing Sonia to glance back at the television. A boy, one she was very familiar with, in a white and fresh pressed school uniform, sharp red eyes and spiky black hair adorning his head, fell to his knees. Fat tears rolled down his face as he watched the execution, prompting Sonia to giggle again. Despair was so perfect. How could she have ever been friends with anything else?


End file.
